Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Moo Cow4
Summary: This is my version of whats going to happen in the 6th book. there is a summary inside. im not yet finished, but there is a lot of adventure and a bit of romance! i promise it will be good.
1. The Buckingham Palace invasion

Summary: Harry learns of a secret that has been hidden from him all his life. Not only this, but Voldemort is after something, something that only one person knows about. Can Harry survive another year of adventure and find the key to unlocking all of his mysterious past?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this...get over it. Lol...u know u wish I did...hehehe ::sighs:: one day, one day it will all be mine! --laughs hysterically--  
  
Useless, pathetic story: once I cried b/c I couldn't leave this stupid life and go to harry potter world. My mom thought I was dumb...but she felt bad so she told me that when I was 16 I'd be a wizard...that made me cry even worse b/c if she knew anything, she would know that the age was 11... : (  
  
A/N: Umm...just to let you know...if u havent read the 1,2,3,4 or 5th books and u are planning to, then don't read this b/c this baby is all spoilers! : )  
  
I hope all of yawl like long chapters...on Microsoft Word they are about 3 to 4 full pages : ....not nearly as long as JK's though.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Buckingham Palace invaded  
  
Harry Potter hadn't gotten any good sleep for the past 6 weeks, thoughts of seeing his godfather die kept echoing through his head. Ever since he had left Hogwarts he knew he wouldn't be able to forget it. The year had been the most vigorous and his heart ached even more now. He missed his home, and he missed his godfather. Professor Dumbledore had told him that he would feel this way, but he hadn't expected to feel so utterly alone.  
  
He heard Hedwig breathing from under his once-white sheets and thought to himself, Sure, Hedwig can relax, but not me, I'm the one who fought off Voldemort, but no, I can't sleep. As soon as he thought it he knew he had been stupid. Hedwig was his owl, the only living thing at Privet Drive that actually liked him, much less paid attention to him.  
  
Harry lived in Little Whinging with his abominable Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley. The Dursleys, being his only living relatives, were the farthest thing from "his kind" that you could find. Harry Potter was a wizard, not just any wizard, but the boy who had defeated the worst wizard to ever threaten the magical world. Harry's aunt and uncle despised being abnormal, and to them, magic was as unusual as a person could get.  
  
Due to the fact that Harry was away from them for a whole year, and now returned, made them doubly as agitated because they had missed not having to worry if the neighbors were watching them through the window or listening from their identically boring homes.  
  
On this particularly uneventful Sunday morning, though, Harry lay awake on his old, dirty bed and pondered about where he would be if he wasn't Harry Potter, but just any other teenage wizard. Maybe he would be outside getting started on an early morning quidditch match, getting ready for a 16th birthday party, or possibly asleep. Either would make him feel much better at this time. Today was Harry's birthday and no one inside Harry's summer home had even noticed. He was used to being ignored on his birthday, for as long as he could remember the Dursley's had never given Harry any attention on his birthday. He might think that they actually liked him, and they didn't. But Harry knew that he must stay within his aunt's house, because of the binding spell between her and her sister, Lily Potter. Aunt Petunia was the only person who carried his mother's blood, the same blood which had saved Harry from death at the age of one. If it was Harry choice; however, he would have left ages ago. He hated the Dursleys almost as much as they hated him.  
  
Having muggles, such as the Dursley's, for guardians was the worst thing Harry, or any other wizard could ever imagine. He hadn't ever thought about what it would be like to be a muggle, although once, he thought he had been, ignorantly of course.  
  
Harry's parents had been murdered by the most feared wizard in the world of magic. Voldemort had killed countless numbers of people with many different methods of magic. He was known to be the second most powerful wizard in the world. First was Albus Dumbledore, and no one's power would ever compare to his.  
  
Harry sat awake, thinking about how he had just turned 16 years old. Only one more year until I'm a legal wizard, Harry sighed. Then he shut his emerald green eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
As the days past in the glory of the summer holiday, Harry grew more anxious to return to his magical home. Food and sleep became less and less important, and Hedwig became busier than ever sending messages to Harry's closest friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Harry had stopped telling them about the pains in his scar since they were so frequent now, but talked of how anxious and impatient he was getting for school to start once more. Although, Ron and Hermione didn't quite understand why.  
  
Uncle Vernon wasn't making the situation any better. His constant complaining about when Harry's 'bloody school' was starting, and why they didn't have year round school, made Harry long for Hogwarts even more. Life at Privet Drive had never been so painfully boring.  
  
Finally on one particularly dull morning, something very strange occurred. Harry had entered the kitchen more tired than usual and sat down to a plate of eggs and sausage. He was barely through his first bite when something on the news caught his attention.  
  
"Breaking News! A robbery at Buckingham Palace. Stay tuned for the story at ten."  
  
Harry froze, almost laughed at how silly it sounded. Of course there would be break-ins at the Queen's home. She owned more valuables than most could ever think of, but security was so high. How could someone have broken in under the muggle police's noses?  
  
"Yes, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia in a very rare sarcastic sort of tone, "Queen Elizabeth claims that a mad man broke into her home and stole one of her most prized possessions. I'd like to see what that was," she laughed and threw a scathing look at Harry as if daring him to speak. The Dursleys had never really been people to criticize the Queen, but on this particular morning, something just didn't seem right.  
  
"Petunia, do you know how high security is at Buckingham Palace these days? Probably the most protected in all of Britain." he sighed. "The poor old bat is losing her ruddy mind." Uncle Vernon chuckled lazily. Harry was the only one who believed the story in the whole of Number 4 Privet Drive. But Harry also knew things that others didn't.  
  
As his parents sat criticizing the Queen, Dudley finished up his third slice of grapefruit. He had just turned to grab another when Aunt Petunia saw him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, Duddykins! Mummy is taking you to get fitted for your school uniforms today and we don't want anymore letters from that crazy nurse of yours."  
  
"But Mummy!" said a whiney Dudley.  
  
"Dudley, don't argue! Go get dressed," she said with a sudden change of attitude.  
  
Harry had noticed that since the end of term that Aunt Petunia was getting extremely annoyed with Dudley's attitude and eating habits. She had always been one to make excuses for Dudleys weight by saying he was a healthy child or that he had big bones, but now she was coming to realize for the first time in her life that her son was fat. She had started using Dudley's real name, which was a first for Harry. Usually she used Duddy or Duddykins, but now she was getting considerably attached to Dudley, which made Harry want to laugh even more. With all the conflicts that they were having lately, Harry could see that they were acting for the first time like a normal mother and adolescent child. At least it took some attention off Harry, and he had no complaints about that.  
  
Just then Harry remembered why his plate was still full. Aunt Petunia had said that Buckingham Palace had been broken into, and by a mad man. There were plenty of those in England, but one stuck out at Harry more than the others. Voldemort? Harry thought. No, what could the Queen have that Voldemort needs or wants? Not money, muggle money meant nothing to wizards and what would Voldemort do with money any ways? Treasure? Surely not! Why would Voldemort need treasure? Harry didn't know and he didn't want to think about it. He was just being paranoid.  
  
Harry got up from the table after finishing his breakfast and headed up stairs to write Ron and Hermione each a letter. He asked each one of them if they knew what was going on with the Queen and if they knew if it was a wizard who invaded the Palace. He ended each letter hastily and summoned Hedwig from his cage to deliver the letters.  
  
"Deliver these to Ron and Hermione!" he sighed letting her go to fly out in the morning air. He wished he had his broomstick with him. He was ready to go away from this place and get back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ever since last year he had been banned for life from ever playing again, but under the circumstances he was sure that Dumbledore would replace those rights. He wouldn't have to worry.  
  
Now, currently left alone in his not-so-pleasant-room, his thoughts wondered onto the break in at the Palace again. He wished he wouldn't worry about it so much. It was probably just another homeless man who had gotten in out of luck and stole a diamond or something. Nothing important to worry about.  
  
In two days Hedwig had returned with letters from both of his friends. He opened Ron's first.  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Yea, mum told me about the break in, and the Order is a bit worried about it. They wont tell any of us about it, though. I was really disappointed. I thought they would at least tell us something. I wonder if it is really important. But if you do find out tell me.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry opened Hermione's letter next. He could tell more by the neat hand writing than the name scrawled on the back that it was hers.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
How has your summer been? Mine has been wonderful. We went on vacation to the U.S. And I met loads of fascinating people. Hedwig brought me your letter in the middle of the day about 10 minutes after we got home, I don't know how he knew where I was! I haven't heard much about the robbery but what I have it heard is that is was a muggle who did it and I don't suppose it had anything to do with you-know-who. I took the liberty of writing to Professor Dumbledore and asking him about the matter, he disagreed with what I thought so I decided to send it to you so that you could see. I know you, Harry, and with you being so proud I figured you would never send Professor Dumbledore a letter about anything. You can thank me later!Thanks for keeping me in touch. If you need anything you know where I am, or at least Hedwig does! Good-Bye,  
  
Hermione  
  
It wasn't really what he was expecting from Hermione but she was right. He wouldn't have ever thought about asking Dumbledore. He put the letters back in the envelopes when he noticed the other piece of parchment in Hermione's. It was from Dumbledore, obviously addressed to Hermione. It was the letter she had talked about.  
  
Hello Ms. Granger,  
  
How has your summer been? I was quite interested in the topic of your letter . Yes, we as the Order do have some concerns about the Queen, but writing about such matters in a letter would not be smart. So I will tell you when the time is right. See you in two weeks at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was shocked. He was right. There was something going on with the Queen that Harry didn't know about. If The Order of the Phoenix was worried then Harry would be too.  
  
{A/N}: ok...I made a few changes...I hope yawl like it. If any one has any ideas or comments please please please feel free to tell me! All right... peace out to all my fans (not) lol.  
  
"The pen is mightier than the sword" That's a good quote...I decided id put it in here! 


	2. A Stranger in the Knight

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not claim any rights to harry potter, I wish I could b/c its all so amazing, but he, along with everything about him, belongs to a wonderful women named J.K. Rowling. JKR rocks for writing Harry Potter...I don't know where I would be without that skinny brown headed boy who has taught me so much (sry for sounding gay)! I think I speak for everyone when I say, WE LOVE YOU J.K. ROWLING!!!!!  
  
Ooo...and if harry dies at the end of the the 7th book (which I seriously hope he doesn't b/c I will cry) then I hope she names the last chapter the boy who lived...I hope I hope I hope...that would be so good...that would be like pimped out...u know like the boy who livED...that would be like the saddest, yet best thing ever...  
  
CHAPTER 2: Secrets  
  
The next two weeks past so slowly that Harry believed they were never going to end. On the Saturday before the last week the summer holidays, Harry received his list. Besides having no idea about how he was going to get his things, he was starting to worry about how he was going to get to school. He hadn't ever thought about it before. Hagrid, the school's game keeper, had gotten him on his first year, Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George had rescued him from imprisonment with their father's car before second year, third year he had run away and got to stay in the Leaky Cauldron, fourth year was the Quidditch cup, and fifth year he had gotten to stay with Sirius and the others. But now, he was stuck. Who was going to come and get him now? He told himself that Dumbledore and the Weasleys had probably worked something out as a late birthday surprise. The Birthday letters he had gotten from Ron, Hermione and Hagrid were all very shady and to say the least, Harry was surprised that they even remembered. Ron had gotten him Quidditch Through the Ages and Hermione had sent him a copy of Hogwarts, A History. No doubt she thought he might do well with some reading. Hagrid, however, hadn't gotten him anything. He wrote him a letter on a small piece of parchment saying that he missed him and that he hoped he had a safe and happy birthday with the muggles. Altogether it wasn't the best birthday he had ever gotten, but it definitely wasn't the worst.  
  
Harry went into the living room to find Dudley hunched over on the couch near to tears. Harry had always been happy when Dudley suffered because of how horrible Dudley had always treated him, but now he only felt sorry for the whale.  
  
"Dudley, whats the matter with you?" Harry asked while trying not to sound too concerned.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dudley shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, I was just trying to help you," Harry replied, quite angry for being yelled at so soon.  
  
"Mum is making me go to fat camp..." He wheezed.  
  
"Oh, well you might have fun. I hear that they have games and water slides and everything," comforted a highly amused Harry.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want to go. It will be embarrassing to tell Piers that I have to go away because my mum thinks I'm too fat. God..." he said. He sounded very depressed.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry," Harry said.  
  
"NO YOUR NOT! YOU PROBABLY THINK ITS HILARIOUS INSIDE." Dudley screamed and tottered off.  
  
Harry made his way back up to his room thinking that he shouldn't have tried to be nice at all, even though Dudley was partially right. Moments later Uncle Vernon had appeared at Harry's door looking so furious that even his eyes were popping.  
  
"How dare you make fun of Dudley!" he bellowed.  
  
"I—I wasn't. I didn't." Harry gasped.  
  
"He has just been to see me saying that you were laughing at him because of the camp he's going to! How dare you make my son cry!" he hollered.  
  
"No...I didn't laugh at him, but if he thinks that lying to you is going to get me in trouble then I'm sorry, but it isn't going to work." Harry yelled back. He was so angry he felt his fists clenching and his heart pounding.  
  
"You boy, will not talk to me like that!" Uncle Vernon commanded.  
  
"And you, you fat....old....horrible--" but he never finished because he went flying at Uncle Vernon with an incredible force and a will to hurt him. Uncle Vernon, who was a big man and about 4 times Harry's size and weight, didn't really budge by Harry's action, but instead just gaped at him like he was Harry had gone mad. Harry stood as still as a statue pondering on what he had just done. 15 years of built up frustration with the Dursleys had just made him blow up, but without using magic. He had actually ran at Uncle Vernon with the intention of hurting him. He knew that he was in for it.  
  
"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, boy--" then he started to unbuckle his belt. His voice was going hoarse, and his whole body was shaking furiously.  
  
"Vernon, STOP!" came a stern voice from behind Uncle Vernon. It was Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Vernon, there's something that we need to talk about. Put your belt back on and control yourself." she ordered. She looked as if she was ready and willing to shoot him in the head.  
  
"Pe—Petu—Petunia?" Uncle Vernon sputtered.  
  
"Get in the kitchen and sit down," she said. Uncle Vernon looked very green in the face.  
  
"Vernon," she started while shutting the kitchen door behind her so that neither Dudley not Harry could see. "We have to protect this boy. I know that their kind isn't really high on your charts, and they aren't on mine either. But we can't just let him die. Imagine how you would feel if you found out that he ran away and was murdered? Even if we don't like him, it's our responsibility to watch over him. We are his guardians," Aunt Petunia argued. Uncle Vernon nodded occasionally especially around the "Even if we don't like him" part. His scowl eventually dulled and he went to go sit down to watch television. Once Uncle Vernon had thought about it long enough, he decided that he would leave Harry alone and let him be for the rest of his stay at Privet Drive. Harry had heard enough and decided to go upstairs and finish his homework.  
  
For the last couple of days before starting term he read the books that he had gotten for his birthday. Mostly, Quidditch Through the Ages, because he wasn't very interested in Hogwarts, A History. He knew Hermione would get aggravated with him when he would say something that was contradicted by the book, but he didn't care. He just wished he could go to school now. It was then, in that small little thought, that he decided he was leaving. Right then and there he was going to get his things and go. Harry gathered everything he needed from around his room. He went downstairs and told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon that he would be going on the Knight bus and would stay somewhere else for the rest of the holiday. After much insisting on Harry's part, they allowed him to go. So he got all of his things, walked outside and as the sun set on the suburban street, he stuck out his wand hand and hurried to hop out of the way as the gigantic purple bus almost ran him over. He pulled out his money bag and got ready for Stan to open the door but instead there was another person, a girl. Fleur Delacour was standing right in front of him. She was the new Knight bus attendant. At the sight of Harry she seemed to gasp. Then she got control of herself and spoke.  
  
"Welcome to 'zee Knight bus. For 14 zickles you can get zome 'ot chocolate and for 15 you can get a toothbrush and an 'ot water bottle."  
  
"Fleur, Its me, Harry-- from the Triwizard Tournament," he said to her while shoving the money into her hand.  
  
"I know," she said looking rather surprised. Harry hopped on the bus found a bed, put his luggage down beside it, and practically fell into it. He closed his eyes and found himself drifting off into the best sleep he had ever had; a Dursley free one.  
  
About 2 hours later Fleur woke him up. Harry hadn't realized that he never told her where he was planning on going, and frankly, he didn't really know. He decided on waiting until all the passengers had left until he would decide.  
  
"How 'as your summer been?" Fleur asked out of the blue.  
  
"Couldn't have been better," Harry lied. "Are you and Bill still in touch?" Harry inquired. It was the only common subject besides the Triwizard Tournament that Harry could think of.  
  
"Well, we still talk zometimes," she blushed, "But, he 'as been so busy with his job, 'zat I haven't really talked to him lately," she concluded.  
  
After seeing person to person step off the bus, Harry determined that he would go to the Leaky Cauldron and live there for the next couple of days so he could get his things for school and see Ron and Hermione, too. This was going to be fun.  
  
So, this was Fleur's job to improve her English. He thought. It surely would improve her people skills, too. He silently sniggered at his comment and noticed that it had been his first in a long time. At the Dursley's he hadn't laughed at all, maybe thought about it once or twice, but never really did it. This had been the best time he had had all summer holiday, and on any normal occasion it would have been tremendously boring.  
  
Around 11:00pm they arrived in London. Harry was reaching for his bags when someone spoke to him.  
  
"She will be killed, along with all who try to save her," the shady voice said with such contempt that Harry hadn't realized what it was talking about. He turned around slowly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry asked. He spun around and examined the empty beds behind him. No one was there.  
  
"Isn't 'zis your stop?" asked Fleur.  
  
"Um...Yea, thanks." he replied. Harry looked around him. The smell of the city air was something Harry hadn't inhaled in forever it seemed like. He missed the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. He missed magic all together.  
  
As he stepped off the stairs, he waved to Fleur. He entered the threshold of the Leaky Cauldron only to meet a disgruntled Tom breaking up a bar fight.  
  
"Hello Tom," Harry said.  
  
"Harry!," Tom replied while managing to keep hold of the two men who were fighting. "How splendid to see you!"As he said this he jumped out from behind the bar to properly greet Harry, and shook his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tom asked seemingly back in reality.  
  
"Well, I came here to stay for the rest of the holidays," Harry sighed. "I've got to get my things for school any ways. Do you suppose you might a have a room--" but he was cut off but a sudden boom at the door. Tom and Harry both froze as a tall, dark, hooded figure made his way into the small bar. Although he was alone, he gave everyone the distinct feeling that being out numbered wouldn't have kept him from destroying the whole place. Now, the whole bar was quiet as the figure sat down. Tom left Harry to go greet the new customer.  
  
"What can I get for you today, sir?" Tom politely inquired.  
  
"Mead," grunted a deep, scratchy voice from under the hood. It sounded so familiar, yet Harry just couldn't figure how who it was. The head of the hooded person shot towards Harry who was standing all alone off to the corner where the fireplace was. The only visible things under the hood were two miraculous blue eyes. Then the figures head turned back to Tom, who was handing him his drink.  
  
"That'll be seven sickles," Tom said.  
  
The hooded man pulled out a blue velvet pouch and handed Tom seven silver coins. When the man finished his drink he got up and left, leaving the bar in an utter silence.  
  
Harry's mind was racing and searching for an answer when Tom approached him again.  
  
"What about that room, eh, lad?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, yes." Harry paused. "Do you know who that man was?" Harry interrogated.  
  
As if answering too fast, Tom replied, "No, I don't. Never seen 'em before. Now, lets find you a room!" he chuckled.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk and broom and followed Tom down a corridor and up two flights of stairs.  
  
"All right, 'ere ya go. Room 21. If you need anything lemme know. Good night lad."  
  
The whole thing was horribly simple. Harry had thought that Tom would interrogate him. Was there something else that Harry didn't know about? If there was something Harry hated, it was that people were always keeping secrets from him. Everyone, not counting Draco Malfoy, or Severus Snape, was overly polite to him when matters weren't so good. Bur his mind was so tired, that his thoughts just drifted away after a little while.  
  
That night Harry slept soundlessly. His nap on the Knight Bus was great, but nothing compared to this. No scar-searing dreams like on Privet Drive, or sleepless hours filled with thoughts of Sirius and school. Just a normal nights sleep; something he, Harry, had truly forgotten.  
  
.  
  
A/N: ok ok...so you may like it, you may not. I try to stay true to JK...since she is the owner of all of this. And I try not to make the dialogue all gay and mary-sue and gary-lew ish (lol...elizabeth) please don't flame it if you don't like it. Im all for constructive criticism but please don't make me cry... : ( ...lol... thank you for reading! Ooo and I WILL leave a lot of cliff hangers...hehehe... :: smiles and laughs evily :: but please do tell me if theres something u don't think is right or is too far fetched and I might change it depending on if I agree lol...thank ya bunches!! 


	3. Mysteries and Meetings

A/N: ok ok...this chapter is kinda weird, but good in my opinion. Some things here will come into play near the end...if I ever finish...ive got the plot in my head but I have to string it together lol...I hope you all enjoy...  
  
Disclaimer: "Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew gasps and cheers from the crowd. Hermione stood up, her crossed fingers in her mouth, as Harry streaked toward the ground like a bullet. 'You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously found some money on the ground!' said Malfoy." Harry Potter and the SS...funniest moment ever!! Hahaha it still cracks me up...sry...but yawl know that was funny!  
  
CHAPTER 3: Mysteries and Meetings  
  
Diagon Alley had never been so welcoming the next morning. Harry woke up to a bright light flowing through the curtains of his dusty window. Harry changed, got breakfast, and then was on his way to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. With his money and wand in hand, he tapped the bricks and suddenly an archway appeared to reveal Harry's second favorite place in the world. The bustling of everyday witched and wizards was so comforting to Harry that a smile erupted across his face. He was finally in the place he loved the most; The world of Magic.  
  
As Harry made his way up and down all the different shops, he had almost forgot to go to Gringotts to get his money bag refilled. After starring longingly at all the different broomstick supplies in the new shop Quitdditch Galore, Harry decided to go. The tall white building was lopsided and very old looking. Harry loved Gringott's. He had always wondered what was protecting the most valuable vaults. Were there really dragons? Harry didn't think so, dragons would be loud and hard to ignore. He was so lost in thought that when the goblin asked him where his vault was Harry completely ignored him. The goblin got frustrated and yelled in Harry's face.  
  
"WHERE IS YOUR VAULT?" growled the disgruntled goblin.  
  
"Oh, just there!" Harry pointed. He was so shocked by the goblin that he had almost forgotten which one was his.  
  
Harry went into his vault and grabbed 2 handfuls of gold coins and placed them in his pouch. This should last me for a year, he thought while silently weighing the bag with his hand. After closing the vault and getting back in the railway car, they started off fast. Making sharp turns and trailing other cars, then Harry caught a glimpse of something he had never seen in Gringott's before. Standing there guarding the largest vaults were large black, white eyed Thestrals. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The only place he'd ever seen Thestrals were at Hogwarts. Last year he had been able to see them because he had seen death; Cedric's death. Now, for the first time he saw them in Gringott's. Their enormous muscular bodies were like statues standing in front of the vaults. Wow, thought Harry. All this time the rumors that I have heard were of Dragons, surely more people have seen these than just me? Harry's mind was swiftly running across the subject. How could no one have noticed this?  
  
"Excuse me," Harry asked the small goblin sitting in front of him. "Are those thestrals guarding the vaults?"  
  
"Yes," he said very slowly, "But don't let it bother you," he laughed, "You'll forget it soon any ways." The goblin heaved his small, but heavy weight out of the car and left Harry to go on his way.  
  
As he was headed to leave the bank, Harry thought about what Ron and Hermione would think about this bit of information, but once both feet were out the door, the thought didn't cross Harry's mind again.  
  
All the shops Harry passed were very tempting, but he knew he was there for one reason, and that reason alone, to buy his school things. Harry stopping by Madam Malkins for 3 sets of new robes, By the apothecary to refill his potions ingredients and get the new ones on his list, and to Flourish and Blotts to get all of his Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and, Charms books. Once he was done he stopped by the Quidditch supply store to see what all they had. The quality and quantity of it all was more than Harry had imagined. There were books about broomsticks and flying techniques. There were shelves upon shelves of tools to use to prepare you broom for long distance flying, quidditch, and even for displaying. They had millions of different potions to use when flying: water repelling; swiftness; potions to carry large loads. They had everything you could ever believe to be possible for a broomstick. Harry starred in awe at the loads among loads of things they had. He glanced at a wall filled with broom sticks and saw, to his surprise, a broomstick he had never seen before. It was skinnier than all the others and the wooden handle was of deep mahogany. On the very end of the handle, etched in metallic emerald lettering, it read The Flame Flicker. Harry gazed longingly at the newest broom on the wall. He wished he owned that broom, butit didn't matter what he wished. He was turning around and heading for the exit when he heard the bell on the door ring. There standing in the entrance of the door was none other than Draco Malfoy and his snobby, pure- blood mother, Narcissa Malfoy. The not-so-obvious smirk on Harry's face was not hidden well enough because Draco saw it.  
  
"Potter," Draco sneered. The contempt in his eyes was nothing short of a pure hatred. Since Harry had been the cause of his father's imprisonment, Malfoy despised him even more.  
  
"What's the matter Draco? Lost you dear 'ole dad?" Harry replied as if daring him to say or do something that might get him into serious trouble.  
  
"If not for you and your mud-blood fools--," he started, but wasn't able to finish because of his mother.  
  
"Draco, which would you like, the Firebolt, the Flame Flicker, or maybe-- both?"  
  
Before, a smile wouldn't have even thought about creeping onto Malfoy's face, but now, thanks to Mrs. Malfoy, Draco was in pure delight.  
  
"Potter, what was that old broom you had? A Firebolt? No, I would never buy one of those, rusty, putrid things you call a broom. The stick can barely get off the ground. No, mum, I'll take the Flame Flicker."  
Is that why I beat you so many times on it? Harry thought, but he didn't say it. Taunting wasn't necessary, when it came to Quidditch, Malfoy knew Harry was better. Draco was intimidated by Harry so much that bragging wouldn't prove anything more.  
  
Harry was back in his room at the Leaky Cauldron and thinking about the days events. Malfoy had seen Harry for the first time since his father was put in Azkaban, and he hadn't reacted in a rash way at all. In fact, things were just as bad as usual. What else had happened today? Harry knew there was something else, he just couldn't figure it out. Within minutes, he was sound asleep.  
  
The next day was the day before the Hogwarts Express left for start of term. It was a hectic day, to say the least. Besides the fact that Mrs. Weasley was almost in tears because Harry had "run away" again, everyone else was on his case, too.  
  
"Harry, dear, You don't know how scared we were," sobbed Mrs. Weasley. "Not knowing where you were, who you were with. Thank heavens you got here safely."  
  
"Now, Harry, I want nothing of the sort to happen again!" ordered Mr. Weasley in turn.  
  
The Weasleys were the least of his problems compared to the rest of the Order. At least they were nice about it. Mad Eye Moody had practically growled Harry's head off for not sending him an owl about the muggles, like he had told him to. Lupin gave him a look that said it all, it was one of those 'if-you-ever-got-hurt-I-wouldn't-be-able-to-live-with-it' looks , but no one could beat Dumbledore. He was the worst of them all. With Dumbledore being kind to Harry made him feel even worse about what he did. Dumbledore is wasting his precious time to worry about me, thought an ashamed Harry. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never do that again, but promises are hard to keep in the magical world.  
  
After all the lectures, they all greeted him warmly. He took Ron and Hermione up to his room and repeated all of what had happened the day before. Ron snorted with laughter as Harry told them what he had said to Malfoy. Hermione didn't laugh, but even she had to smile at Harry's encounter.  
  
The next day was the start of school, The day that Harry hadn't been able to wait patiently for. As they got to the King's Crossing, most of the order felt obligated to escort Harry and the others onto Platform 9 and ¾. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny loaded their things onto the only empty compartment. They waved the Order good-bye and were off to start a brand new adventure of a year.  
  
During the first hour of the ride the door to their compartment opened and a girl entered; a girl that they had never seen before. She had chestnut colored hair about half way down her back and rich, green eyes. Her tan complexion was ominous in the dark compartment and her sparkling lips were glittering.  
  
"Is this compartment full, too?" she asked gloomily with an American accent.  
  
"Uh...," stumbled Ron, almost too hypnotized to speak.  
  
"No," said Hermione and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"Okay, well, do you mind if I sit here?" she said awkwardly while pointing to where Harry was seated.  
  
"Not-- not at all," Harry stuttered with an air of excitement in his voice.  
  
She sat down and pulled out a beauty magazine and started flipping pages. Next she opened her book-bag and adjusted the headphones on her portable CD player. She began bobbing her head to the rock music she had in the CD player. Harry was captivated. Not only was she beautiful, but she was American. Ron couldn't help but stare at her, too.  
  
"Where are you from?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
"Huh?" she looked up with one eyebrow slightly higher than the other and then she realized what he had said. She took off her head phones and smiled.  
  
"I'm from America-- just moved here. The name's Renee' "she said holding out a hand for Harry to shake.  
  
"I'm Harry--Harry Potter." he said expecting her to sound thrilled or impressed. She seemed a little scared instead. The only one who had noticed a change in her expression was Hermione who just scoffed and looked away.  
  
"Whose he?" she inquired, looking at Ron who was still staring at her unblinkingly.  
  
"That's Ron Weasley, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister." he said pointing at each one of his friends as he spoke.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all..." she smiled.  
  
Harry wondered if all American girls were as pretty as she was.  
  
About 3 hours into the train ride the compartment door slid open again. Draco Malfoy was standing in the entrance with his two baboonish looking friends, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Potter, your in for it this year, and your wrong if you think I won't," Malfoy asked with pure disgust in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Renee' retorted looking Draco's puny body up and down. For the first time Draco saw her. Her beauty had the same effect on him as it did on Harry.  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"Renee' Heusel," she replied in a tone that meant don't mess with me. "And telling by the smug look on your face, you must be a pure-blood. Am I wrong?"  
  
"Who are you and where did you come from?" Malfoy asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I already answered the first question, but I'm from the U.S." she replied cooly. "What, you can't understand English?" she asked noticing the confused look on his face, "Or are you like-- 12?"  
  
The whole compartment exploded with laughter, except from Draco and his monkeys. He gave her an evil look and strolled out of the compartment. He didn't return for the rest of the trip.  
  
"That was great," said Harry surprised by her wit.  
  
"Well, when you grow up in public schools all around the world, you have to know how to handle yourself," she said.  
  
"Do you have many friends?" teased Hermione obviously thinking that this girl must try to intimidate everyone around her.  
  
"Do you?" she retorted quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes and started a conversation with Ginny. She obviously didn't like Renee', she was threatened by her. But what she didn't know was that she would become closer than ever to this girl.  
  
Yea...I know that was kinda mean...lol...but youll see... 


	4. The tryouts

A/N: ok...I know I know..please bare with me...its going to get better I promise...I know its kinda on the iffy side right now but it will get better! Thanks for reading!!  
  
"stars will cry the blackest tears tonight and this is the moment that I live for..." SotY...good song, good band...  
  
me: hi...my name is hermio—I mean amber and im addicted to harry potter...  
  
group: hi amber, we love you  
  
me: I love you too group!  
  
Me at harry potter addicts anonymous hehehe...::smiles sheepishly::  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Try-outs  
  
The sorting had just ended and Professor Dumbledore was making his way to the front of the stage to give his beginning of the year speech and make all the announcements to start the year.  
  
"I want to welcome to our school a new student who has just moved here from The United States," Dumbledore announced. "Her name is Renee' Heusel and I want you all to treat her with the same respect and understanding that you would show me, I'm sure many of you know what its like to come to a new school not knowing anyone," he explained while motioning for Professor McGonagall to leave the sorting hat and stool there so that Renee' could be sorted. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. They sat in silence for about 2 minutes when finally a loud yell protruded from the seem of the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" it exploded.  
  
A loud roar erupted across the Great Hall where all the Gryffindors were sitting. Renee' made her way towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Harry.  
  
"What luck," she said enthusiastically and laughed nervously, and smiled. Cho Chang was watching from the Ravenclaw table and was eyeing Renee' closely. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away again.  
  
"She doesn't like me does she?" Renee' asked in the middle of the meal. Harry realized that she was talking about Hermione and laughed.  
  
"Oh, Hermione? She's just a bit possessive," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, that's a relief," she said sounding a little bit acerbic.  
  
After dinner they went to their dormitories and because of Hermione's prefect duties she was the one who had to show Renee' around school and to her classes. Hermione wasn't as thrilled as Ron and Harry though, because Renee' would be in most of their classes.  
  
The next morning at breakfast they got their schedules and were off to their first class of the school year, which, unfortunately for Harry, was Potions. He, Ron, Hermione, and Renee' all made there way down to the dungeons for Snape's potion's class. But when they got there, they didn't see Snape, instead a small little witch with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting at Snape's old desk.  
  
"Hello class, I am Professor Demeter and I am the new potions teacher. Professor Snape was given the opportunity to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and I must say that he didn't hesitate to take the position. So, here we are. Take out your cauldrons and get the ingredients on the board, we are not wasting any time this year. This is a potion that causes unstoppable itch. I would advise you not to touch it, or Madam Pomfrey will have quite an exciting challenge. Once you are done, put a sample on my desk with your name on it and I will determine your grade from that. Now get started."  
  
Harry worked on the potion, and for the first time in a long time he got a potion right. The color was the same as Hermione's and Renee's. Harry was so pleased with himself that he almost knocked the potion onto the floor, if Ron wouldn't have used a levitation charm to save it, he would have been dead.  
  
When Potions was over they made their way to Transfiguration. On the way there Hermione got lost in the crowd with Renee'.  
  
"Okay, I know you hate me, I just wanna know why," Renee' admitted.  
  
"No, not at all, its just that, well I don't want to lose my...well, Harry and Ron have been my best friends for almost 5 years now and losing them to you would be quite devastating-- no offensive," Hermione retorted trying not to sound too rude or too polite at the same time.  
  
"I just want friends," she said sadly. "I am really sorry if you think I am trying to take them, but that's not my intention!" she urged on, "I want to be your friend too, and I think that we are kinda alike."  
  
The first transfiguration class was more boring than ever. Professor McGonagal went over O.W.L.S. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) with the class and explained what was going to be on the ones this year. Ron and Harry were talking to Renee' who was pretending to pay attention. She was telling them about how the previous year she went to U.S.A.M. (United States' Academy of Magic) had classes that taught them about acting. Classes about acting? Were all Americans nutters? Harry thought.  
  
The following days were full of challenges, not as much homework as they would usually get, but just enough for them to get away with complaining. All the lectures about the O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) were getting them quite scared.  
  
The next day they were due in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They entered the classroom to see a pleased looking Snape sitting in the old, beaten-up teacher's desk.  
  
"Please put away your books and your wands," he instructed in his dull, dragging voice. "Today I will be teaching about Occlumency. The Headmaster has insisted that everyone be familiar with the practice, at least. This is an exercise of clearing your mind to keep intruders out of it." At this, a few people, including Parvati and Lavender, were looking quite disturbed as if someone had just told them that they were never to practice Divination again. "Potter, why don't you come up here so we can demonstrate," he said devilishly. Harry got up and walk to the front of the classroom. Snape pulled up a chair for Harry to sit in. Snape stood over him and told him to clear his mind. Harry closed his eyes and did just like he had been doing every night since he had first started taking the private lessons with Snape. He was ordered to learn Occlumency so that Voldemort couldn't get inside of his thoughts, and most importantly, his dreams.  
  
"What are you doing Professor?" Lavender questioned timidly.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor, Ms. Brown, if you wish to learn please keep your mouth shut," he ordered with a crisp annunciation of the ending 't' sound. Spit went flying into Harry's face and he closed his eyes just incase Lavender said anything else.  
  
Harry's concentration was focused on keeping a clear mind. 'Nothingness, Nothingness,' Harry thought. He could feel his eyes squeezing shut and his hands were gripping fiercely at the arms of the chair. Suddenly light was flashing into his mind. He heard a voice yelling 'No!He can't be entering my mind. He can't have gotten stronger. What if he sees Arabella?' With a jolt Harry's eyes opened and the whole class was staring at Snape and himself.  
  
"That's enough," Snape yelled.  
  
"Did everyone see how I could not penetrate through Potter's thoughts? Does anyone know what happened?" immediately Hermione's hand went into the air, shortly followed by Renee's. Snape looked at his two choices and went with Renee'  
  
"Professor, umm...I think that what happened was...that uhhh..." Renee' stuttered. She sounded nervous.  
  
"Miss Granger, do have a better answer?" Snape asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What happened was that you couldn't get into Harry's thoughts so he accidentally penetrated into yours," she said assuredly.  
  
"While Miss Granger does not know everything as she thinks she does, she is correct" he stated.  
  
"Potter has been practicing Occlumency for almost a year and it has devoured a lot of his energy and time. He practices every night I presume," as he shot a questioning look at Harry and he nodded.  
  
"For homework," he said accompanied by a few groans, "I would like you all to interview Mister Potter and then to write an essay on what you find out. It will have to be at least one full page of parchment. You may leave now. And for you," he looked at Harry, "You will be practicing with me one night a week until Dumbledore says otherwise, and for homework you will write an essay on how you can improve yourself in two pages of parchment," he finished with an evil grin. Snape knew Harry would have a lot on his plate, but he enjoyed making his life unbearable, like Harry's father had once done to him.  
  
The days past slowly during the first week. Harry longed for Quidditch season to start. He wondered who would be captain and when try-outs for Angelina, Fred, and George's positions. Alicia, Katie, Harry and Ron were the only original people left on the team from last year, one of them would be captain. It took a little while for Harry to figure this out though. It has to be me, Harry obsessed. Ron just made the team last year.  
  
The next week would be Quidditch try-outs. Harry had to be there because of the shortage of players on the team. Ron, Harry and the two girls had to make all of the decisions about where and when to meet, and, most importantly, who to choose.  
  
They arrived on the Quidditch field early Wednesday night around seven. They had posted flyers in the common room that were enchanted to yell annoyingly at anyone who passed without reading it just to get everyone's attention. The students had to provide their own broom, or else use an old school broom, A Shooting Star, which rattled and shook when you rode them. Around 15 people showed up to try-out. The first two weren't very good chasers at all, but turned out to be excellent beaters. Their names were Richard Gay and Charles Wallace, both 4nd years. The rest of the line slugged on without any real talent until the end of the try-outs. They were just finishing up when one more person came running up to them.  
  
"Are try-outs over?" said the voice through the darkness. Harry could tell that it was either a girl or a first year boy.  
  
"Yes," yawned Harry.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" questioned the voice.  
  
"Yea, you are you?" Harry asked in return.  
  
"Just watch," the familiar voice said.  
  
Harry could barely see the silhouette through the darkening sky, but what he saw was amazing. Their technique was one that Harry had never seen before. The figure was able to score seven goals in the time frame of 5 minutes. When Ron came down from the goal post he was sweaty and warn-out.  
  
"Har --ry!" he choked. He urged as if trying to tell Harry something important, but Harry ignored him and walked swiftly towards the figure.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked squinting through the darkness  
  
"Renee'!" she cried, her voice full of adrenaline.  
  
"Renee'?" he gasped. Ron was making his way up to Harry.  
  
"I tried....to tell you!" he whispered, still slightly out of breath.  
  
Harry was shocked. He knew inside that there was no competition for Renee' to be on the team. She was the best chaser that tried out but he wanted her to be surprised.  
  
"We will post the list of the ones who made it tomorrow night after dinner," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, thanks for lettin' me try-out late," she said sadly, with her head hanging. She had obviously thought she wasn't good enough for the team. Once she was about 20 feet away Harry yelled back to her.  
  
"Hey, you are really good, you know!" He was trying to make her feel more confident in her performance, and to cheer her up. Where did she learn to fly like that? Harry asked himself as he made his way back up to the common room.  
  
The list was posted late the next night. The two beaters were Richard Gay and Charles Wallace, the two fourth years. And, of course, the last chaser was Renee' Heusel.  
  
Harry watched as Renee' casually checked the list for her name. Her stoic expressions had betrayed her this time. Her face exploded into pure excitement and she started jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes!" she cried, at seeing her name. Then she turned around only to see the whole of the common room either starring or laughing at her. She started blushing and ran to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh, my Gosh!" she cried. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" her overly happy expression said everything she didn't, and Harry was glad because he couldn't really understand what she had said.  
  
...Yea...yea...ok I know your saying...this Renee' girl seems perfect...she's not...I promise, there's always a story behind every pretty face! ...I guess you'll just have to wait and see...hehehe 


	5. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

A/N: I have no time at all to write this...I get so bored that I just read other ppl's fics and forget about my own...neglect...im horrible...lol...please keep reading...I need some fans!!!  
  
Disclaimer: memories flash before my eyes; in the colors black and white. Every thing is over with...my life seems through... but that was all before I ever met you...  
  
I wrote that just now...odd, yes I know, but pleasant to me!  
  
CHAPTER 5: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor  
  
Quidditch practice started in October and Harry and Ron were stuck co- captaining for the time being until a captain was to be chosen. Katie and Alicia said that they didn't want to be captain at all. "Too much responsibililty" was their excuse.  
  
The new Gryffindor team was really flawless. They flew wonderfully, and there weren't any conflicts, yet. They listened to Ron and Harry, and disregarded all the jeering from the Slytherins. Richard and Charles were the best beaters that they could find to replace Fred and George, now a legend at Hogwarts. The fourth years were thrilled that they even compared to the famous Weasley twins. Ron was dying to tell them that Fred and George wet their beds until they were eight, and were no more of legends than he was, but he was too busy laughing hysterically at the boys.  
  
The chasers were also very good team workers. Renee' was having a little bit of trouble with the Slytherins, and dropped the quaffle a couple of times. Although she made up for it by scoring over 10 goals during the practice session. They could tell that the Slytherins were getting scared. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was about as good now as it was when Harry first began. With a little more practice and training they would be able to defeat any other house team. Gryffindor is back! Thought Harry.  
  
Through the next week Hermione warmed up to Renee' a little bit more. They began studying and doing homework together. Harry secretly hoped Renee' would influence Hermione to loosen up a bit more.  
  
Homework was piling up more as the year moved on. The Halloween feast was approaching, followed by the first Quidditch match of the season. Of course, it would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry and Ron were working the team as hard as ever. Harry finally understood how Wood felt when he was captain. They were having practices four times a week for the whole month of October, but Harry had to be careful that the practices didn't interfere with his Occlumency lessons. November 1st was sneaking up on them and it wouldn't slow down.  
  
Halloween arrived too quickly. What Harry would give to still have Hermione's time turner. His stomach was a little bit queasy. A lot was resting on today's match and it was up to Harry and Ron to keep things together. At least we're in this together, he thought to himself.  
  
The morning of the match he and Ron woke earlier than usual. They went down to the great Hall hoping that no one was there. They each ate very little because of nerves. He didn't usually react this way to a Quidditch match, but today was unusual, everything was laying upon his shoulders.  
  
As they made their way out to the field in uniform and sat confidently atop their broomsticks, the cat calls and the jeering from the opposite side of the field began. Faintly, Harry heard them, but not so much as he heard his own heart pounding on in his chest. As the quaffle was tossed into the air, Renee' caught it and zoomed off towards the goal. She was about 20 feet from the goal when a Slytherin beater made his way towards her and nearly smacked her in the head. It scared Renee' so badly that she lost control of her broom and let go of the quaffle. The crowd gasped as Katie Bell caught it feet below the rest of the players. Gryffindor fans all across the stadium erupted as she took it to the goal.  
  
"10 points for Gryffindor! Katie Bell makes a great save and takes the quaffle to the goal!" exclaimed the new commentator, Neville Longbottom. Slytherins everywhere suddenly became furious and were yelling very inappropriate things at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Out of my way Potter!" snarled Draco as he flew past Harry. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he had seen something flash. He turned very suddenly and studied the whole arena for signs of the golden snitch. Then he saw it fluttering somewhere above the Slytherin goal post. He slowly made his way to mid field trying not reveal his discovery to the rest of the players. Then when the time was right, he darted for it. He zoomed past Renee', and then past the Slytherin keeper. He was within its grasp when he felt something push against him. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Not this time Potter," Malfoy yelled as they raced for the snitch. Both opponents had their hands out-reached as far as they would go. The snitch was clearly inches away from Harry's hand when it disappeared. All either of them could see was a flash of gold and it was gone.  
  
By this time, the score was Slytherin 50 Gryffindor 40. Harry had to find the snitch before Malfoy did. Harry was keeping a close eye on Malfoy just incase he saw something that Harry didn't. Suddenly, Harry got an idea from something he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup— The Wronski Feint. He looked at the ground like he had seen something then darted for it, he could see Draco following him. 50 feet... he kept going, 30 feet... he was still headed straight for the ground. The crowd was screaming. Harry was no less than 10 feet away from the ground when he pulled up as fast as he could, and saw to his surprise that Malfoy was no where to be found. He looked up and saw Malfoy flying after something himself. Harry swiftly caught up to him and zoomed under him. His hand was nearly about to grab the snitch. Harry sped up so quickly that Malfoy didn't even know what happened. He lifted his hand in the air to show the whole stadium the golden snitch fluttering lightly in his hand. The Gryfinndors burst into loud cheers.  
  
"And that's it, Harry Potter has just caught the Snitch to ensure the win for Gryffindor!" Neville sounded so excited that Harry could tell he had to hold in his bias enthusiasm as Professor McGonagal eyed him while cheering herself! Ron and Harry flew together down to the ground to meet the rest of the team. Hermione and Hagrid were already down on the field waiting for Renee', Harry, and Ron.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, Ron, Renee'!" cheered a gruff Hagrid.  
  
"Amazing, Harry!" laughed Hermione.  
  
"Thanks!" they all replied.  
  
"I'm ready for a nice nap, what about you?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Ron yawned.  
  
"You and I can have a girl's afternoon then!" Renee' told Hermione.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in a confused manner.  
  
"It's fun, you'll see." Renee' replied. So they all headed up to Gryfindor Tower.  
  
As they made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, they encountered Malfoy. This time he was escorted by the whole Slytherin Quidditch team though. He was wearing a shiny silver badge on his chest, and as Harry drew closer he could see that it said Slytherin Quidditch Captain in capital letters.  
  
"Admiring my badge?" Malfoy gloated.  
  
"Not quite," Harry retorted.  
  
"I hear you and Weasley are sharing the spot as captain this year," Malfoy smiled, "how quaint of you. Do you share your gold with him too?" At this remark all of the Slytherins began to laugh and Ron's face became very red.  
  
"How's your dad liking Azkaban, Malfoy?" Harry said coolly as if not even affected by Malfoy's comment.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Malfoy yelled and walked away.  
  
"Harry, that was nice! I have to handed it to you," said Renee'. "I guess you know how to handle yourself," she laughed. They all decided silently to drop the subject and move on with their afternoon as if nothing had happened.  
  
Harry and Ron went upstairs to their dormitories while Renee' showed Hermione all of her make-up, nail polish, and facial products.  
  
"What do you think the Order is up to now?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think we should write the Order a letter." Harry replied.  
  
Meanwhile in the girls dormitories, Renee' and Hermione were having some discussions of their own.  
  
"I think I might like Harry," Renee' admitted. "He's really sweet and good looking."she added with a playful smile.  
  
"I am pretty sure he likes you, as well." Hermione offered.  
  
Renee' did Hermione's nails, face, then make-up while Hermione told her everything she knew about Voldemort and the Order.  
  
"And last year, we went to the Department of Mysteries and Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, he was so sad. I know he still is, I mean, it's devastating. He's an orphan, but you know about what happened 15 years ago, right? How Harry defeated you-know-who? Well you-know-who is back. Times are hard now, and the Minister of Magic didn't believe us until he saw you-know-who with his own eyes." Hermione explained. She hadn't really had anyone to talk to about the matter because she had been alone with her muggle parents for the whole summer. It was a huge relief to get all of that out.  
  
"Wow, I only knew about Harry and you-know-who. I didn't know about his godfather. How horrible. And Fudge didn't believe you? He didn't believe Dumbledore?" she asked sounding thoroughly interested and shocked.  
  
"No! He didn't believe Dumbledore. Fudge even told him that he couldn't be headmaster last year so they hired this abominable woman, Umbridge, she made life at Hogwarts miserable. I think re-election for Minister of Magic is coming up soon. I wonder who will get the job. They won't keep Fudge after how he reacted to the you-know-who-thing." Hermione said. It wasn't the most intelligent conversation Hermione had ever had, but it was the first girl to girl talk she had ever had. They talked about boys, clothes, adolescent drama and everything else. It was intriguing for her to talk to a girl for once.  
  
As the afternoon ended Renee' and Hermione made their way back to the common room to see Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hello boys!" greeted Renee' cheerfully. "I know introduce to you the new-- improved-- Hermione Granger!" she announced. Hermione stepped out from the corner she had been hiding in and smiled shyly. She turned around once and then took a seat in a chair.  
  
"Wow, Hermione!" Ron stumbled. "You look amazing!" he sounded as if he had just firgured out, for the second time, that Hermione was a female.  
  
"Er...thanks Ron," she replied sounding slightly confused.  
  
"I've got an idea." said Renee', "The next Hogsmeade visit is coming up next weekend and I vote that we go on a double date. Me and Harry and Hermione and Ron!" she proposed.  
  
Ron's ears were turning red as well as Hermione's and Harry's faces. But they all agreed any ways. Harry thought it sounded like fun.  
  
Ok...im working on chapter 6...it should be better than the rest...I hope...email me if u have any comments or advice!!! Thanks for readin homies!! 


	6. Dangerous News

Yes...this chapter's plot comes strictly from a title that the 6th book might be named after...don't be mad when u read it...I just thought it was a cool thing that my story had the same thing in it as her's [JK] might depending on if they do use the GFT...but neways...I hope u enjoy...the next chapter should be posted within the next couple of days...  
  
A/N: this is coming along quite well if I do say so myself. Thanks to everyone whose helped me (especially elzabeth)...  
  
Beware a minor cliff hanger!!! LoL...  
  
CHAPTER 6: Dangerous News  
  
The weekend came upon them faster than they would have anticipated. Hermione and Renee' sat in the girls dormitory getting ready with small butterflies in their stomachs, while Ron and Harry were busy talking about what might happen. They went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast, although none of them really ate anything because of nerves.  
  
Then they all went down to the entrance hall to make their way out to Hogsmeade. When they got their, they each wandered, hand in hand, pink with embarrassment, down to the Three Broomsticks for a warming butterbeer. They found a deserted table in the corner and sat down. While Ron went to go get their drinks, Harry's attention turned to an oddly familiar figure looming in the opposite corner of the pub. He was wearing a dark cloak and was hunched over a mug of what appeared to be whiskey. He suddenly turned to Harry and glared at him with a pair of horribly blue eyes. They were mysterious yet unrestricted. Harry gazed longingly into the eyes of this stranger and began to lose himself inside of the deep blue mysteries. All of a sudden the figure got up leaving the mug behind and left the pub.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked breaking Harry's concentration.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Harry said coming back to reality.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Renee' inquired.  
  
"I dunno..." Harry answered.  
  
"He looked sort of shady, though, didn't he?" Hermione added.  
  
"It was odd," Harry stated, "He seems so familiar, but I just can't figure it out."  
  
"Weird," Ron declared.  
  
A few weeks passed and at breakfast one morning , as the owls flew in, Harry was in conversation with Alicia Spinnett and Katie Bell on the outlook for Gryffindor.  
  
"We have a good chance," Katie said.  
  
"I thought that was rather apparent," Alicia teased as a large barn owl dropped the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione. She was undoing the string when she gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Look," she uttered while turning the paper around to face Harry. Harry scanned the front page reading the enormous headline, 'Queen Attacked by the Dark Lord'. His heart was pounding nervously. So, he thought, I was right. The robbery did have to do with Voldemort.  
  
' Breaking News at the Ministry of Magic reveals a plot of murder on the Queen. He-who-must-not-be-named was said to have used Dark Magic to enter the vault at Buckingham Palace to steal something that he has been after for a while now. When it wasn't found he apparated into the Queen's bedroom to see only an empty bed. Three muggle guards were found dead. The muggle police say that there was no struggle in their deaths after a tedious autopsy. (The way muggles tell how someone was killed) This concludes that he used the Unforgivable Curse. The Queen claims that she did not know what he-who-must-not-be-named was after, although we have inside sources that say that you-know-who was looking for a very powerful item called the Green Flame Torch. This Torch is a thing of mythology said to have extraordinary powers. In the hands of evil, it becomes a destroyer of anything good, while in the hands of righteousness good always prevails. No one knows for certain whether the Torch does exist but if it does, we must hope that it does not fall into the wrong hands,'  
  
The article continued on for at least two more pages but Harry had seen enough. That's what he was after, Harry thought. That explains a lot. After everyone had read the article they looked around at each other. Ron's face was filled with fear, and Hermione just looked sick. Renee' sat still not knowing what to think because she, herself, had never come face to face with Voldemort.  
  
"Why would the Queen have a magic Torch?" Hermione asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
"A torch that's not even supposed to exist," Harry added.  
  
"This is all so weird!" Renee' declared.  
  
"Yea," Ron agreed.  
  
Christmas was coming more quickly than anyone expected. Everyone was becoming excited and restless. Talk of going home for the holiday was all any one talked about, except for Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Renee' told them that she had to go home to see her Nanny and when Harry had asked her if she was excited to go see her parents, she got a sad look on her face and shrugged. Harry got the idea that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
On the last day before the holiday Harry gave Renee' the gift he had sent someone from the Order to get her from a muggle shop.  
  
"You really didn't have to get me anything," she told him. She had an odd look on her face.  
  
"You know I did. When you fancy a person it's only right to get them a gift," Harry explained with an luminous grin on his face. Renee' unwrapped the green and red paper that was covering the small box. When she opened it, her face lit up with joy.  
  
"I can't take this..." she said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes you can, go ahead. Put it on," he insisted while looking at the beautiful necklace. Almost as beautiful as her, he thought. The necklace, scintillating enchantingly, was made of a thin silver chain. There was a small white stone hanging gracefully from it surrounded by diamonds. The jeweler magazine Harry had ordered it from said that the white stone was opal, and that in the right light, the fire in it would change colors.  
  
"It's gorgeous, I love it. Thank you so much," she screamed and reached to give him a hug. "Well, I guess I'll give you your's now," she laughed. She ran up to her dormitory and gave back carrying a long package. It was wrapped in a crème colored paper. When she handed it to Harry, he noticed that it was much lighter than he thought it would be. He delicately unwrapped the paper and, to his surprise, there was a skinny broom inside. His stomach turned over. It was the Flame Flicker.  
  
"Y—you--," he stuttered. Harry was in awe. He never would have thought she'd have gotten him a broom, especially the most expensive, best broom she could get him. He closed his eyes tight and then re-opened them just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  
  
"You don't like it?" she asked nervously. Her eyebrows were flexed slightly to give her the appearance that she would cry if he said no.  
  
"Are you serious? I love it, its just— well, this broom is really expensive... you shouldn't have spent so much on me," he told her.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, it wasn't my money so technically I didn't lose anything," her eyes were sparkling wickedly. "There's something I haven't told you about my family," she said. Her tone suddenly changed into a very serious one. "My mom and dad are very wealthy," she said slowly as if trying to think of what to say, "They gave me around 1000 galleons just this year alone to make sure I had enough to buy anything I wanted. Sometimes I hate it, I would much rather them give me 10 galleons and their love, instead," she whispered. Harry could tell that she was trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
"Oh," he whispered in return and pulled her in close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and began to cry. Harry patted her back and uttered soft condolences into her hear. When finally she realized what she was doing, she sat up wiped her eyes, smiled apologetically and went up to her dormitory. She didn't want him to think that she was a cry baby or that she just wanted him to feel sorry for her, because, in reality, she never even wanted him to know.  
  
Harry woke bright and early the next morning to see her off to the Hogwarts Express. He carried the larger bag while she carried a smaller one and her purse. When he had seen her safely onto the train and it was about to leave, he leaned in to give her a hug, then suddenly found his lips on hers. Much dryer this time, he thought on his way back up to the castle.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall there were only around 15 people staying. He sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. He was just about to get done telling them about the broom when Ron interrupted.  
  
"She got you the Flame Flicker?" said an awe-struck Ron.  
  
"Yea, turns out her parents are really wealthy," Harry answered.  
  
"I know. She talks about them all the time,--to me," Hermione added.  
  
"She seems to get really sad every time I ask her," he said curiously.  
  
"That's because her parents aren't really the best to her," she said. "She usually spends all her time with her Nanny. I think her name is Pat or Patty. All I know is that Patty raised her."  
  
"There's got to be more to her story..." Harry decided. But he didn't have time to think because right then Firenze approached him and asked to see him immediately.  
  
"I need to discuss something important with you," Firenze said soberly.  
  
Hehehe...I hope yawl r all worried...you should be...hehehe...  
  
I'll give yawl a lil sneak peek! This may be in the next chapter...or it may be in the last...I guess you'll just have to read and find out...  
  
"Yes, I have Seen her die after you try to save her," he said with a grave expression on his face.  
"No! You have to be wrong," Harry said hopelessly. 


	7. Realizations

Shortest chapter so far...down there...umm...this is a pretty good one, I think. Please email me or review if u have any comments or advice, once again. Lol.  
  
CHAPTER 7: Realizations  
  
Harry left immediately because the Divination classroom was high in the North Tower and would take him 15 minutes to get there. When he got there, he noticed that Firenze looked slightly panicky.  
  
"What's happened?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"I've Seen something-- a prophecy," he said.  
  
"What about?" Harry asked. It's probably the same one that I found last year in the Department of Mysteries, he thought.  
  
"Did you happen to see the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago?" Firenze inquired.  
  
"The one about the Queen?"  
  
"Yes. I have Seen her die after you try to save her," he said with a grave expression on his face.  
  
"No, you must be wrong," Harry said hopelessly.  
  
"I've learned that Destiny is never wrong, young Harry," Firenze replied somberly.  
  
"Have you talked to Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I've just been to see him when I came and got you," he stated.  
  
"What did he say?" said a slightly irritated Harry.  
  
"He said that when the time is right, you must all go back to the Department of Mysteries," he looked down, and Harry saw a small tear roll down his face.  
  
"What?" Harry gasped. I can't go back there, not to the place where Sirius died, No! he thought.  
  
"I am truly sorry," he concluded.  
  
Harry's head was spinning as he rushed straight to the Headmaster's office. How would I even be able to save the Queen? Harry questioned himself. She wouldn't come to Hogwarts. Unless this was to happen after school let out. Harry was so confused. He didn't understand what he had just heard, he was just angry that Dumbledore would even think about making him go back to that horrid place.  
  
"Chocolate Frog," Harry growled. The large statue turned and he got inside the stairwell. It spiraled and lifted Harry up to the large room where he had been so many times before. Just last year, he had come here before he left to go to the Department of Mysteries. There were so many memories that had happened in this room and he didn't want to think about them for fear of losing his head.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned in his usual somber tone.  
  
"Firenze just told me about what he saw. Why do we have to go back to that place?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I'm guessing, then, that Firenze did not thoroughly explain his prophecy?" he asked.  
  
"He told me that the Queen-- that she's g--going to die. He said that I was going to try to save her, but that I can't," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm afraid that there's more, Harry," he sighed. "He saw the Queen in the Department of Mysteries with Voldemort. Voldemort had the Torch. You somehow managed to get it from him, then, tragically, Elizabeth died." he finished. Harry was wondering why he had used her first name.  
  
"Do you know her?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Actually, Elizabeth and I have been friends for some time now. This might come as a shock, but Queen Elizabeth is no muggle. She is a witch. Why would we let a muggle be in control all of Britain? No one knows about her, naturally. We have trusted her with a few very powerful objects such as the Torch and she is in possession of the Goblet of Fire as well." he explained.  
  
"Where exactly did the Torch come from?" Harry asked.  
  
"It all started back in ancient Grecian times when Pandora's box was opened. When death, illness, and evil were let out into the World, the Gods had to do something to stop it. The Greek Gods and Goddesses made it in order for Zeus to defeat the Titans that were invading the land because good and evil had become equal. Zeus held it up in the sky and the Titans, which were sent from the underworld by Hades, were sent back below the land. The keeper of the Torch was the Goddess Demeter. She is the Goddess of Harvest. Her daughter was taken by Hades into the underworld to be his bride. Because of that, she was said to lie in mourning for 4 months of each year. She was honored to take the job of guarding the the Torch for what Hades had done to her. She kept it from reaching the hands of evil up until the Gods and Goddesses lost power. The Torch was said to be a simple myth, up until some archaeologists dug it up, along with some other artifacts. The Ministry of Magic was contacted at once and confiscated the objects before any muggles were hurt. Ever since then, it had been kept in the Royal Family. I'm guessing that Voldemort found out about it through one of his many spies and has been after it to eliminate any one who opposes him. But, the Torch isn't as simple as he thinks. It reacts to different people in different ways. Yes, the Torch can eliminate good in the hands of evil, but not in the way that he thinks. I'm assuming that his believe is that you will die, but in truth, it will only make you immortal. Not immortally how you are right now, however. You will be immortal in the Underworld. The Torch has a funny way of working, though. If you are to find it and use it against Voldemort, he will die. I guess when the Gods created it, they thought that dying was worse than living forever. I can't say that the ancient Greek were the smartest people." he finished.  
  
"You never answered why we have to go back to the Department of Mysteries," Harry included.  
  
"I'm not one to interfere with fate, Harry," Dumbledore told him.  
  
"So, you're saying that we have to go back because it's meant to be?" Harry said sounding thoroughly appalled.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said flatly.  
  
"I can't go back there! I can't relive that moment," Harry cried.  
  
"Harry, you may find that the very thing you fear the most if the same thing that may set you free," Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye with those beautiful light blue eyes. The gleam that had always resided in Dumbledore's eyes was sparkling at Harry. What does that mean? Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks, Headmaster," Harry said gratefully. Now he had a very small understanding of something that was very vast in his eyes.  
  
As Harry made his way back up to the common room his thoughts drifted upon their new Potions Master, Professor Demeter. Wasn't that the same name that Dumbledore said was the keeper of the Green Flame Torch? O, well. It's probably just a coincidence. Harry thought. What Harry didn't know was that there aren't such things as coincidences in the world of Magic. 


	8. Christmas Surprises

A/N: hope you guys r enjoying this. Lol. Umm...ive got everything pretty much figured out, its just amatter of putting it all down on paper! As always, if anyone had any comments or advice...email me or im me or whatever!!! Thanks...  
  
Song to download: dashboard confessional- vindicated!!  
  
CHAPTER 8: Happy Christmas Surprises  
  
Christmas morning came and Ron and Harry awoke to find a nice pile of presents at the end of their beds.  
  
"Happy Christmas Harry!" Ron greeted as the two boys sat up tiredly.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you, too," Harry replied with a cheerful grin spread across his face. He reached onto his bed-side table to get his glasses. Then he turned to the mass of gifts at the end of his bed.  
  
Harry unwrapped the usual sweater from Mrs. Weasley. This year Harry's was crimson with a lion the front, like the one he had gotten in his first year. The sweater was accompanied by Mrs. Weasley's homemade treacle fudge and some peanut brittle.  
  
Lupin sent him a box that contained a palm sized glass orb. Harry picked it up gently and eyed it closely. There was a note inside the box so Harry picked it up and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
I found this at a shop in Diagon Alley. It's sort of like a sneak-o-scope. It will light up with different colors depending on if someone is going to surprise you, play a joke on you, lie to you, or do something untrustworthy. There is a list attached to this note to tell you what exactly each color means. Happy Christmas!  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
P.S. I hope Renee liked her gift.  
  
Harry read the note and then noticed the other piece of parchment next to it. It was like a color chart, but beside each color was the description of what each color represents  
  
Red-someone is mad at you  
  
Orange- someone is trying to play a joke on you  
  
Yellow- someone is going to surprise you  
  
Green- someone is jealous of you  
  
Blue- someone likes you  
  
Purple- someone is doing something untrustworthy  
  
Black- someone is about to die  
  
White - someone loves you  
  
When Harry was done reading what all the colors meant, he put it aside carefully and went to the next package. It was from Ron. Harry unwrapped the red paper that was covering it and saw a silvery thing. As Harry looked closer he noticed that it was a Captain's badge. In clear, capital letters, it read: Harry Potter Gryffindor Captain. Harry looked up at Ron with an expression of sheer gratitude. Harry knew that Ron didn't have a lot of money, so anything his best friend gave him was going to mean a lot to him.  
  
"What's this for?" Harry pretended not to know.  
  
"Your captain's badge, Captain!" Ron laughed.  
  
"I feel bad for not getting you one," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I got that for you because I want you to be captain, not me," Ron admitted sheepishly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," Ron determined. After making sure that Ron was sure, he started on another present. This one was from Hermione. It's probably another book, Harry thought. But it wasn't. Harry reached into the bag and pulled out a portable CD player. Harry had seen Dudley get one for Christmas once, but he never used it, he never really used any of his things. With Hermione's parents being muggles, it probably wasn't any problem for her to get him one. Inside the same bag was a CD. The cover read "Weirdest Yet" by the Weird Sisters. I didn't know wizards used CDs, Harry thought. The picture on the front had the Weird Sisters playing at a concert, it seemed like. The picture moved, but didn't give off any sound. Harry put it back in the bag and moved on to the next present. It was a bag of Chocolate Frogs from Dumbledore. There was a letter attached to it, so Harry opened it and read it.  
  
Harry,  
  
When you get a chance, please come to my office. I found a chocolate frog with a Dumbledore card, apparently they didn't take me off of them. Happy Christmas!  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry smirked at Dumbledore's odd sense of humor then moved on to the next present. It was a small package wrapped in brown parchment. There was no name on the package so Harry opened it. Inside there was a note.  
  
This used to be your father's before he gave it to me. I believe it used to be your great grandfather's. I thought you might put it to use better than I.  
  
There was no name or signature at the bottom. The hand-writing looked quite familiar, almost like Sirius' had. He's dead, he told himself, you just think it looks like his. Harry scrambled through the package to find a pocket watch. Not exactly a pocket watch, but a wizard's watch. It reminded him of the Weasley's clock in their kitchen, except for this one had a various number of planets moving around on it. Harry couldn't quite explain it, but it looked very old and expensive.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Harry called.  
  
"Yes, mate?" Ron answered while opening a package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Harry asked showing Ron the watch.  
  
"No, can't say I have," he answered looking rather confused.  
  
"No one signed their name to the note in here," Harry told him holding up the small piece of parchment. "But, they knew my father. See?"  
  
"It was probably Dumbledore," Ron concluded, "He sent you the invisibility cloak in first year, and he knew your dad."  
  
"But--" he started but he decided not to finish. He was just being paranoid. Somebody just forgot to sign their name. That's all.  
  
Christmas holiday passed in no time at all. Renee was back sooner than anyone expected. She told them all about the hilarious moments she and Patty had had. Although, there was no mention of her parents at all.  
  
"Patty took me to the mall in London and while we were there we visited Buckingham Palace," she laughed. "We were trying to make the Bobbie's laugh, but they wouldn't!" she cried in amazement as well as hilarity.  
  
"They do keep rather straight faces, don't they?" Harry said as if suddenly realizing this for the first time.  
  
"Forget about that, Harry. Did you find out anything about the Queen?" Hermione said now facing Renee in a serious manner.  
  
"Well, Patty told me that all of regular London thinks that it was a muggle. Only the wizards think that it was Voldemort," Ron and Hermione flinched uncomfortably, "I mean, the muggles don't know about him or anything, but I'm just saying," she trailed off. She hadn't even seemed to notice that she had the 'Voldemort'.  
  
"You mean, the wizards know it's you-know-who. Well, of course they do, but the muggles don't know a thing?" Hermione questioned. Suddenly Harry remembered that he hadn't told anyone about Firenze and the prophecy.  
  
"Yea," Renee said positively.  
  
"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but there's something I've been meaning to tell you something," he said nervously. Harry spilled everything, from the moment Firenze had told him, to the time when Harry had left Dumbledore's office. Harry purposely left out the part about how he had become really emotional in Dumbledore's office. Then everything became abruptly silent.  
  
"That's a lot to take in," Renee said with a blank look in her intensely green eyes.  
  
"Harry, maybe it's for the best," Hermione said in a would-be positive voice if she hadn't sounded so terribly upset. Ron didn't say anything, he just looked at Harry with a pitiful gaze and then looked away.  
  
"I don't need any one's pity," Harry spat angrily.  
  
"No one's pitying you," Renee retorted looking considerably hurt.  
  
"We're just trying to be here for you, is all," Hermione explained.  
  
"When have we ever pitied you?" Ron said with a pleading smirk. Harry relaxed at this. He, being Harry Potter, had always been pitied for losing his parents and for being the target of all Voldemort's plans. His friends, though, knew him much better than to feel sorry for him. Whether he believed it or not, his friends loved him.  
  
"Yea," Harry admitted.  
  
Ok...hmmm...stay tuned for the next chapters... 


	9. Snape's Occlumency Lesson

Ok...its coming along...comments comments comments pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!! Lol...thanks  
  
CHAPTER 9: Snape's Occlumency Lesson  
  
When term started again, so did Occlumency with Snape. Every Monday night Harry made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room while mentally preparing himself for the lesson. On this particular occasion, though, Harry felt especially energetic. He entered the classroom feeling as though Snape would have nothing to criticize him on.  
  
"Hello, Potter," Snape greeted dryly as Harry set his things down on a nearby desk. "Shall we get started?" Snape brought a chair over for Harry to sit in. Harry cleared his mind and was ready to start. Then, Harry suddenly had a question. He didn't know where the idea had come from, but he just acted on it.  
  
"Will you please show me why you hated my father so much?" harry asked stiffly.  
  
"If you want. I don't want you having an false ideas about your 'brave' father," Snape answered venomously.  
  
Harry felt the usual light-headiness then the rare, yet familiar flash of light. It was then that he saw Snape's memories. He was in Hogwarts, but everything seemed different. He was sitting outside near the lake and there was a group of girls nearby. One of the girls had auburn hair, and green eyes. Harry knew immediately that it was his mother, Lily. She was talking with the girls in the group and they would occasionally glance over to where Harry was and giggle. Finally, Lily got up and walked over towards Snape and Harry.  
  
"Hi, Severus," Lily said happily. Her hands were behind her back and she seemed a little bit nervous.  
  
"Hello, Evans," he sneered in return.  
  
"You know the next Hogsmeade visit is coming up next weekend, and I—I umm... was wondering if you'd like to-- go with... me?" she said now blushing furiously.  
  
"And what does Potter think about that?" Snape questioned with a definite air of dislike in his voice.  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. I'm tired of him constantly trying to win me over. The truth is-- well, you see. I fancy-- well, I fancy you, Severus," she admitted bashfully.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you," he finished. Suddenly the setting changed. They were now in Hogsmeade holding hands and about to enter the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Hey, you slimy git! Don't touch her," an older sounding boy called after Snape. Harry turned and saw James making his way toward them.  
  
"James, leave us alone," Lily pleaded.  
  
"I can't just let this happen, Lily," James argued. At this, Snape tried to pull Lily away from James. "What does he have that I haven't?" he asked vehemently. "Did he give you a love potion or something?" he questioned. Three boys around him started to laugh. Harry noticed that they were Sirius, Lupin, and Pettigrew.  
  
"Are you just disappointed because I got the girl, Potter?" Snape taunted.  
  
"Stop! Both of you!" she pulled her hand out of Snape's grasp and walked off, leaving them both alone.  
  
"Look what you've done you ugly rat!" Sirius yelled at Snape.  
  
"I'd advise you to shut your mouth, Black," Snape spat in rigid anger.  
  
"What are you going to do? Throw a potion at me?" Black sniggered.  
  
"Yeah. Throw a potion at us," said a raspy, annoying voice. It was Pettigrew.  
  
"Pettigrew, if it wasn't for your three big buddies, I'd knock the hoarse right out of your voice," Snape threatened menacingly.  
  
"Well, we are here so why don't you run along?" James ordered. Suddenly Harry was back in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Snape was deliberately avoiding eye contact with Harry.  
  
"My mum liked you?" Harry asked. He was in awe.  
  
"Don't sound so surprised, Potter," he said.  
  
"What happened. Did she just stop liking you or something. How did she and my dad end up together?" he asked.  
  
"Do not ask me why things happen. I don't even know, myself," he said.  
  
"She didn't love you, did she?" he asked feeling a bit scared.  
  
"If she did, I don't know," he said flatly.  
  
"Did... Did you lo--love her?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"That's enough for tonight," he said suddenly. He sounded a bit angry. Harry got up, grabbed his stuff and exited the classroom.  
  
Thoughts of what he had just learned kept creeping into his head as he walked back up to Gryffindor Tower. This, he decided, he was going to keep to himself.  
  
"Olympius Majeure," Harry told the Fat Lady and he entered through the common room portrait hole.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called. "How was Occlumency, mate?" he asked.  
  
"Uhh... great," Harry said sarcastically as well as as dishonestly.  
  
"I've got a lot of homework to do," Harry yawned as he walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you later then," Ron laughed.  
  
"G'night," Ron said and he began to continue the conversation he was having with Seamus Finnigan. Harry went up to the dormitory and got out all of his books. He worked for about an hour then decided to drift off to sleep.  
  
A week passed faster than Harry could have expected. He didn't want to to go back to Occlumency. He hated the fact that his mother had been in love with Snape. Even though Harry despised what he had learned, everything made good sense now. Snape had always disliked Harry because of his closeness in appearance to his father. James Potter had made Snape's life horrible. Harry didn't want to admit it, but he felt sorry for Snape. He even wished that his dad hadn't treated him so badly.  
  
Harry made the familiar trip to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom once again. He opened the door and saw Snape sitting at the desk. He set his books down on the same desk and sat in the chair that was already set up for him.  
  
"Potter," said Snape, "Dumbledore has asked me to show you something to help you understand,".  
  
"What about?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Just be quiet and we'll get started," he snapped.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready," said a calm and collected Harry. Harry was plunged into a pool of bright light. An image he had seen before crossed his mind. He was in the hospital wing looking at himself in a bed. Dumbledore was standing near him, as well as Ron, Hermione, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and a black dog which was Sirius. He was back in his fourth year. Dumbledore turned to him and told him that he must do something for him. Snape accepted and then the setting changed once more. He was in the clouds. There were people all around in white sheets. Snape approached one particularly large man and asked for someone. Harry couldn't hear who. Snape was talking very low and the man's facial expressions were continuing to change from a bit scared to confused and back again. The man pointed to a blonde woman standing away from them. Snape walked towards her and for the first time, Harry noticed that it was Professor Demeter. He was on Mt. Olympia. Demeter really was a goddess! Harry thought. That's what Snape's mission was. Snape talked to her for a while then he left. He disapparated back and then Harry was spun back to the dark Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that Professor Demeter is a real goddess?" Harry said with an expression that said he was in shock.  
  
"Yes, Potter. Don't be daft," Snape said. "The Headmaster asked me to show you that, but that will be enough for now," he continued.  
  
"Okay," Harry said and left the classroom. Harry didn't know what to think. So Dumbledore had sent for her to protect the Torch or the Queen. He thought. This is so complicated.  
  
The next Quidditch match came quickly. Harry had scheduled practices for 5 nights a week and they were training harder than ever. The match was against Ravenclaw, and Harry knew that they could easily win, it was just all up to the team's attitude. Ravenclaw had lost to Slytherin but had beaten Hufflepuff. If Gryffindor could beat Slytherin, than Ravenclaw wouldn't be a problem.  
  
The morning of the match arrived along with cold rainy weather. Harry and the rest of the team were up earlier than usual due to nervous jitters. They entered the Great Hall together and had a bit of toast, though not enough to hold any of them over. As time passed, more people started to come down and then it was time for them to head out to the stadium. Harry lead them in a positive speech as they got into their crimson robes. They lined up and then were off. They flew down to the ground and Madam Hooch blew the whistle. The chasers darted after the quaffle but Renee got to it first. She zoomed off towards the Ravenclaw goal posts and made it in.  
  
"10 Points to Gryffindor by Heusel," Neville announced. "Lewis is off with the quaffle towards the Gryffindor goal. Oh no! Wallace has just hit her with a bludger!" Neville commented in a fake-sad sort of voice. "Gryffindor scores again. 20 - 0," he said gleefully. "Potter looks for the snitch, I think he sees something," Neville shouted. Indeed Harry had seen something. He went diving for it, with the Ravenclaw Seeker, Murphy, far behind him. His hand was out-reached as far as it could go and the Flame Flicker was smooth and speedy. Within two seconds the snitch was in his hand and the match was won.  
  
Nice way to end the chapter...I hope yawl like it...please keep reading...lol... 


	10. The Dream that Opened the Door

Ok...email me or something and I can post them faster! Please please please tell me if like it sounds gay or if its too far fetched. I love any advice or comments you can give! Thanks! ::sighs:: 'calm down amber'...lol  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing about harry potter except for this plot of Renee'...everything else is the wonderful JK Rowling's and I cannot thank her enough for writing it. If u have the time please check out 'Changes for the Better' by mickeymoose...its quite good actually.  
  
Yay! I have some readers! Thank yawl so much for all the advice!  
  
The filler bunny- I promise to smooth it out! Just give me a couple of days and itll be better!!! thanks!!!  
  
Hippie-chick-forever: thanks! I really appreciate all the good encouragement and advice and stuff! Lol  
  
Shedoc10- thanks so much! I'll make it a lot less 'jumpier' lol...  
  
Sry...im just so excited that ppl read mt stuff...even though I know its not even close to good...I hope yawl like it...thanks again. Oo and wait...email me and tell me the parts where its especially choppy or jumpy! Ok...new chapter...  
  
CHAPTER 10: The Dream that Opened the Door  
  
Harry was walking down the same dark hallway that he had found himself in last year. He came to the end and approached one door. He opened it and his mom and dad were welcoming him home from the Hogwarts Express. His mother's long, vibrant red hair was billowing back behind her from the the steam of the locomotive. Her immensely green eyes were sparkling adoringly at Harry and his father was waving enthusiastically at him. His dad's untidy hair had always been one of the most obvious of his many features. Harry smiled broadly at the pair of them and ran up to hug them. Although he was 16, Harry still loved his parents more than anything.  
  
"Glad to have you back, Harry!" Lily Potter greeted joyfully.  
  
"Glad to see you guys, too!" said an awe-struck Harry. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he liked the fact that he could see his parents and talk to them. "Am I dreaming?" he asked.  
  
"Honey, are you feeling all right?" Lily said with a smile. She pulled him toward her and felt his forehead. Seeing her smile made Harry wish even more that they were still alive. But they are. He told himself. They are right here. He pinched himself just to make sure.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Where's Sirius?" he asked.  
  
"He's right here," James said. He stepped to the left and there was Sirius. He was wearing a big smile and went to shake Harry's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled him into a big hug. Suddenly, Harry remembered what he had learned in Snape's office.  
  
"Mum?" he said.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"I need to ask you a question... in private," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay... What is it?" she inquired.  
  
"When you were at Hogwarts. Did you ever— I mean, did you ever like Severus Snape?" he asked while choking down stutters.  
  
"Yes," she said flatly. Her eyes were no where near Harry's.  
  
"What's all the whispers about?" James whispered.  
  
"Nothing," Lily giggled. Her love for James and Harry was still as strong as it ever was. They were leaving Platform 9 and ¾ when instead of arriving on the other side at King's Cross, he was in the Room of Requirement. Every where around him he saw portraits. All of the portraits were of different people. Harry looked around but neither his parents, nor godfather were there. A voice with no body was saying something to Harry but he couldn't hear what it was saying to him.  
  
"What? Who's there?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Secrets... secrets you will never know," said the voice. It was evil, like a hissing noise.  
  
Harry awoke breathing heavily and a bit of a cold sweat was surfacing on his forehead. For some reason, he was disappointed. He had really thought he was with his parents. He had really believed that they were alive and that they were there. His breathing was slowly calming as he just thought about what had happened. He decided to go to the Room of Requirement to find out what all the portraits meant. Harry had learned throughout his life that his dreams were always important because they were usually true. He knew that this particular one wasn't because he had seen 3 dead people and talked to them, but maybe it meant something else.  
  
The next morning he went down to the Great Hall and ate some breakfast. He barely said a word to Hermione, Ron, or Renee which made them think that there was something really wrong with him.  
  
"Harry, you know you can tell me anything," Renee mentioned to him as he was making his way toward the Room of Requirement.  
  
"That's nice to know," Harry said sarcastically. He was angry with himself. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but he didn't care at this point.  
  
"Why are you being like this?" she questioned.  
  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand what it's like to not have parents," he retorted.  
  
"And I wouldn't expect you to listen to anything I ever say," she cried. She walked away and Harry realized what he had said.  
  
"Renee!" he called after her, but it was to late; she was already crying furiously.  
  
When Harry reached the Room of Requirement, he paced in front of the doorway three times focusing hard on all the portraits he had seen in his dream. He opened the door apprehensively and when he opened it, he saw the exact image of what he had seen in his dream. Now he was trying to listen hard for the voice.  
  
"My name is Harry Potter," he called hoping for an answer.  
  
"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Godric Gryffindor," a voice said from behind him. Harry turned around sharply and saw a rather large portrait of a middle-aged man. The portrait looked very old and tattered.  
  
"The Godric Gryffindor?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"That would be me," he chuckled. The man had a golden mustache and beard that reached the first button on his crimson and gold cloak. He had deep blue eyes and wrinkles lined his face. He had full, plump cheeks and thin lips. "You know, I didn't expect to see you so soon," he stated plainly.  
  
"You were expecting to see me?" Harry inquired curiously.  
  
"Yes, as your great, great, great, great, great grandfather I expected that you'd coming looking for me sooner or later," he mused.  
  
"You're-- No, you can't be. You're my gr-- grandfather?" he choked.  
  
"You didn't know?" he asked reproachfully.  
  
"No, I had no idea!"  
  
"How did you know to come here then?" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
"I had a dream. Last night I dreamt about a room full of portraits so I came to the Room of Requirement looking for one," he answered.  
  
"You dreamt about this place?" his voice was sounding quite odd.  
  
"Yes," he said, "Was I not supposed to?"  
  
"I don't know, when we built the castle, this room wasn't part of our original idea. It sort of created itself. I just found it odd that... Oh, never mind. So, how's your father?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Sir, my er-- my father's dead," he said sadly.  
  
"No! It can't be! Not James. Whatever happened?" he gasped.  
  
"Voldemort murdered him, as well as my mother," he said.  
  
"Oh, how horrible! I remember when he was a student here. Young Tom Riddle. You would have never known that he would have turned out so badly," he sighed.  
  
"You knew him?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not quite. I knew of him. You see, I occupy many pictures throughout these halls. I may be physically dead, but not in the portraits." he concluded. He saw the sad look on Harry's face and offered him some condolences, "You know, Harry, though some may die, it doesn't mean anything. They are still with you in your heart and in your mind. Though you may not be able to talk to them everyday, they are still with you to guide you through life and lead you down the right paths," he assured Harry.  
  
"Thank you, er-- what should I call you?" he asked.  
  
"Just call me God," he said with a laugh. "No, I'm just-- what is you call it now-a-days... kidding, that's it. I'm kidding. Call me Gryff," he said through a chuckle.  
  
"Well, thank you Gryff. I better be getting back to the common room now," Harry finished. "Bye. Oh, wait. Where can I see you?"  
  
"I actually fancy the painting of the sunset on the 4th floor corridor. If ever you need me, that's where I will be," he said heartily.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said and left the room. But what Harry didn't know was that his great grandfather wasn't his only relative that was in the room that day.  
  
Hahaha cliff hanger....minor though. Please keep reading! It will get better...I assure you that much! Peace, love, and food! Woo hoo...  
  
And I would like to give a big, fat thanks to my dear reviewer, the Funness! Check out her stuff!! 


End file.
